Wild Roger West
by TVBRobotnik
Summary: In this story, Roger goes to Langley Brothers, a ghost town and a tourist attraction, but what happens? Find out in this story!
1. Chapter 1: Gun Show!

Disclaimer: I don't, and I repeat, I DON'T own _American Dad!_ as it's owned by FOX and Seth MacFarlane's Fuzzy Door Productions. This is a different use of media material being protected by the fair use of the U.S. copyright act of 1976. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Gun Show!**

_(cut to a scene of the ghost town known as Langley Brothers, as we see winds and the corpse inside a saloon)_

ROGER: _(off screen, narrating)_ This is a ghost town, not too far from Langley Falls. It's The Langley Brothers. A town full that's used to be populated with the neutral. Whether they are good or bad, they are found dead because of tourism. Then, we go to a long distance where I stand still in the gunfight. _(scene cuts to Roger with his cowboy outfit and guns, Roger continues to narrate) _This is me. I will kick your ass in a matter of seconds. I am a cowboy, wanted dead or alive. I know that tomorrow never dies, the world is not enough, and I die another day as diamonds are forever. _(not narrating anymore) _You know what? Screw this. I'm not narrating this. Where's the camera? Oh, Stan, please give it to me!

Seth MacFarlane

Mike Barker

Matt Weitzman

Present

**AMERICAN DAD!: WILD ROGER WEST**

Starring:

Roger the Alien

Stan Smith

Steve Smith

Francine Smith

Klaus

Hayley Smith

_(scene cuts to the Smith's house at dawn, we see Roger coming to the screen and the Smiths are eating their breakfast)_

FRANCINE: Everyone's having a good day.

ROGER: Yes. In fact, I am ready to go the Gun Show. It's gonna rock your sock.

FRANCINE: Cool. How about the rest of you?

STEVE: Eating.

STAN: Working.

HAYLEY: Something.

FRANCINE: Ah, I see. Nobody's excited about Roger.

STAN: Come on, Francine. He could be a decent guy at first, but then goes downhill once he goes to the gun show. Remember last year?

FRANCINE: I dunno if I recall last year.

STAN: And yes, it's time for a flashback.

_(scene cuts to Roger and Stan in the Gun Show, and Roger plays with guns, drunk)_

ROGER: _(drunk)_ Cookie! _(shoots a random person)_ Ronald McDonald _(shoots another random person)_

RANDOM PERSON: My spleen!

ROGER: Trolls! _(shoots yet another person, as scene cuts back to the kitchen at the Smith's house)_

FRANCINE: Well… it is disturbing to see him in the gun show.

ROGER: Don't worry, Stan and Francine. I changed my ways. Because of this, I am going to win in the Gun Show for best strong person ever. And I'm not using "gun" literally so I can shoot people.

FRANCINE: Well… okay. We'll trust you this time. But remember, do not bring guns.

ROGER: I told you I won't shoot people this time.

HAYLEY: You know Roger, mom's right. You can't shoot people. You can damage someone.

ROGER: Damage who? John Lennon. Oh wait. He is shot. Sorry.

FRANCINE: We're just counting on you not to do this again.

ROGER: Okay, I won't. I'm off to the gun show. Later, my fellow haters. _(dresses up as Hulk Hogan)_ Now who's tough, brother? This guy whose going to be strong, or some random person? _(exits the screen)_

STAN: Okay, that went well. Now since Roger is away, we can go on a vacation. Who wants to pick?

STEVE: I know, how about Norway?

HAYLEY: Italy?

FRANCINE: Las Vegas?

STAN: No, these aren't that great. _(ponders for 5 seconds until he gets an idea)_ I KNOW! How about… Langley Brothers. _(dramatic Western music plays)_

ALL (EXCEPT FOR STAN AND ROGER): LANGLEY BROTHERS?

STAN: That's right. It's a tourist attraction not far from this city.

FRANCINE: I don't know. I think we're gonna pass on that.

ROGER: _(enters the screen)_ Uh, yeah I heard that, so I'm gonna shoot you now.

Chapter 2 will come sooner or later. Review and maybe I'm update soon. Until then...

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Chapter 2: Trapped

Disclaimer: I don't, and I repeat, I DON'T own _American Dad!_ as it's owned by FOX and Seth MacFarlane's Fuzzy Door Productions. This is a different use of media material being protected by the fair use of the U.S. copyright act of 1976. Enjoy!

**AMERICAN DAD!: WILD ROGER WEST**

**Chapter 2: Trapped**

FRANCINE: We're going to Langley Brothers? It's a ghost town, Stan, are we going to be haunted by ghosts?

STAN: Do you still believe in that. Ghosts are for puny douchebags.

FRANCINE: You really think so?

STAN: Oh yeah. I mean ghosts won't do us any harm.

STEVE: Ooh, I am scary because I am a ghost and I suffer from bad acting disease. _(2 second pause)_ BOO!

FRANCINE: _(screams)_

STEVE: Doesn't look good, does it?

STAN: That's the point.

FRANCINE: So, uh, you really think we should go there?

STAN: Absolutely! It's just an attraction.

HAYLEY: And it's just a bunch of guys hanging out in the saloon. They aren't hard to find.

FRANCINE: Um, okay. Yeah. We'll do that. Let's go!

STAN: Yeah, it's gonna be fun.

ROGER: Yeah, I don't know since we've been into a lot of crap lately. We've been in a hotel; travel back in time all that stuff. And I'm not going to another adventure. Am I? _(looks out of the window)_ Hey, a squirrel.

STEVE: HA! Funny, huh?

_(scene cuts to Langley Brothers)_

STAN: Well, we're here.

STEVE: And what a tough crowd. This place is divertive.

STAN: You bet your ass it is. There's no one here.

ROGER: Hold on, maybe there's someone there. _(dresses up as a cowboy)_ I'll be right back.

_(scene cuts to a saloon as Roger walks to the door and a person named The Terrible Picky answers)_

PICKY: What is it?

ROGER: Hello there. My name is Cowboy Dick.

PICKY: Get out of my property! _(slams the door on him)_

ROGER: Why do they always do it the hard way?

_(scene cuts back to Langley Brothers)_

ROGER: So yeah, no one's here. Oh well, we'll just have to… _(gets kidnapped)_

KLAUS: Holy damn! What the-?

STAN: Roger!

_(scene cuts to the cage with Roger)_

ROGER: By god I could die in there. Help me! I don't have guns. Well, toy guns, but they don't count! I'm doomed!

_(Stan, Francine, Hayley, Steve, and Klaus appear out of nowhere)_

ROGER: Oh, so NOW y'all are kidnapped.


	3. Chapter 3: The Torture

Disclaimer: I don't, and I repeat, I DON'T own _American Dad!_ as it's owned by FOX and Seth MacFarlane's Fuzzy Door Productions. This is a different use of media material being protected by the fair use of the U.S. copyright act of 1976. Enjoy!

**AMERICAN DAD!: WILD ROGER WEST**

**Chapter 3: The Torture**

STEVE: This is great. Now we're trapped! I mean why are we trapped? Tell me why?

STAN: Calm down, we're going to be okay, don't cry like you're a Francine.

FRANCINE: Hey!

STEVE: I'm crying like that because we're going to be tortured. And _(as Roger disappears) _where's Roger? How the hell did he get out?

_(meanwhile, at the saloon in Langley Brothers)_

ROGER: _(dresses up as a cowboy that looks like Man With No Name) _Why hello fellow um… everyones. I am called Cowboy Dick. I am no retard, but I don't have any personalities. So give me a beer, shaken, not… wait, that's how James Bond said. Ah, nevermind. Anyway… _(Marie appears) _ Whoa, you're looking good. Name?

MARIE: Marie. Can I get you something?

ROGER: I know what I want, a sex on the beach. I know we don't clearly have a beach, but we can have sex.

MARIE: Um… I don't get it.

ROGER: I want to love every prostitute like you, so let's sex things up.

MARIE: _(slaps Roger in the face) _Freak!

ROGER: What? I thought you prostitutes like sex! You know what, the hell with it, I would like to—MARIE!

_(Shineadong Liar comes to the bar as everyone gasps in fear)_

ROGER: Wow, you look handsome. I never knew you would come in handy. This right here is for women only you know that?

SHINEADONG: I don't get it. I never will. So come along.

_(scene cuts to the torture chamber of the West)_

HAYLEY: Okay, what in god's name are you doing?

STAN: We want out you know that?

PICKY: That damn ol' Roger came to my bar and he told me about y'all.

STAN: Wait, Roger?

PICKY: Yes, that Roger.

STAN: Wow, just wow. You are good. Do you try Google Earth or something?

PICKY: We don't use internet in this bitch! We are in a mean, inspirited land with no care.

STEVE: Um, no offense, but you make a very bad impression of yourself.

PICKY: Now, to torture you with the most painful music in the world.

_(Picky finds a record and plays Da Jodel-Rudel in the record)_

STAN: Uh, I don't feel it.

PICKY: Huh? Nothing? Not at all? Okay, then I might torture by _(wears the Burger King mask) _Wearing this Burger King mask!

STAN: Okay, that's a bit scary.

FRANCINE: We got to get out of here and fast!

STAN: I know, but how are we gonna escape?

PICKY: THERE IS NO ESCAPE! AND THERE IS NO BATHROOM!

FRANCINE: Is it me, or is that a—

STAN: _Kindergarten Cop _reference.

FRANCINE: Yeah, just what I was about to say.


End file.
